


Reflexiones

by SSMinos



Category: Marvel, Scarlet Witch (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), civil war 2 - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Tras los nuevos acontecimientos que han generado una tención entre los Vengadores y la raza mutante y la terrible amenaza de la nube terrigena de los Inhumanos, Pietro decide que lo mejor era quedar apartado del camino entre ambos grupos, dándose un tiempo de reflexión sobre lo caótica que a sido su vida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escritos basados en los acontecimientos de Civil WAR 2 y Scarletwitch,… fue demasiado leer el segundo.  
> El escrito toma forma en el punto de vista de Pietro Maximoff

“Psicópata”

Las palabras llegaron pronto a su mente, sin poder evitar sonreír con amargura.

Era así como eran las cosas, él era el error, Wanda se lo había dejo muy bien en claro y a la manera más dura.  
“eres un psicópata”

Pietro medito, deteniéndose luego de correr varios kilómetros de distancia y miro a su alrededor, sintiendo la suave acaricia de la brisa marina contra su rostro, paladeando el salino sabor en el aire.

¿Acaso su hermana conocía la magnitud de esas palabras? Se cuestiono él mismo en silencio con la mirada azulina fija en el romper del oleaje, envuelto en un desosiego agobiante que le carcomía por dentro.

Negó en gesto y una leve sonrisa se asomo entre sus labio.

-oh hermanita… el psicópata es otro-

Una serie de acontecimientos vinieron a la cabeza haciendo que el velocista apretara la mandíbula y metiera las manos a los bolcillos de la sudadera amarilla que aun conservada de la compañía Serval… y luego la imagen de Lorna vino.

El sentimiento de culpa cayó nuevamente en el velocista, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de contarle de lo del maleficio que su propia gemela le había lanzado a él y a Erik pero que por extrañas circunstancia él había sido el afectado, ambos sabían que Wanda se encontraba fuera de su sano juicio y que sus encantamientos tendían a actuar casi con vida propia que aquella había sido demasiado.

Se acorvado de decirle a Lorna lo que había pasado luego de su desaparición y Pietro sabía muy bien aunque no necesitaba que se lo digieran que Erik tampoco se atrevería en decírselo.

En aquel día, con el hechizo de Wanda, Erik había cambiado…

Pietro no necesitaba que se quitara el casco para adivinar el sentimiento de angustia que golpeaba aquel viejo veterano.

El mismísimo Magneto estaba herido, apuñalado a la espalda por su propia sangre.

Aunque nadie lo supiera o lo digiera, Pietro lo había disfrutado.

Pese que era algo cruel de su parte, Pietro lo había tomado como una pequeña venganza sobre la manera en como Erik los había tratado en todos esos años, a Wanda, a Lorna… a él, sus hijos.

Se lo tenía merecido y por eso permitió que el pequeño juego desatado por Wanda siguiera un poco más solo para hacer sentir mal a Erik, nada más.

Fue algo muy cruel de su parte y lo disfruto, aunque como en todos los goces estos era momentáneos, Pietro rio bajo pero con amargura.

Y pese a las creencias de los pocos que sabían del asunto, sobre la no relación consanguínea de ellos con Magneto, Pietro no le tomo mucha importancia en realidad.

No era ningún secreto para él que desde un principio Wanda había negado aceptar a Erik como su padre, le había odiado, por muchos años, Pietro no era ningún ingenuo para saber que dicho sentimiento y en el estado que había estado actualmente su hermana gemela era los pequeños defectos que afectaron los resultados de los hechizos de la bruja escarlata, como lo habían sido en las tantas veces en eventos anteriores.

Sabia de sobra que su parentesco físico con Erik eran innegables, esa era una de las pruebas que no se podían borrar.

Pero Wanda se tomo demasiado en serio el asunto, volviendo abusar de sus poderes con la realidad, hablando con fantasmas y nueva mamá bruja por ahí que aparentemente, y dolorosa en su opinión, era una de las proyecciones de Wanda para escapar otra vez de su realidad y seguir denegando su relación con Erik.  
Pietro suspiro…

Poderes de la bruja otra vez desatador, típico en su vida.

Pero lo que más le molestaba a Pietro era la indiferencia de Erik en mantenerse callado, como si no le importara realmente.

Y eso era un golpe emocional aun más fuerte en Pietro.

-ese… hijo de…..-

Frustrado y tenso se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

Y la situación empeoraba con la cuerda floja entre los inhumanos y mutantes y ese tal mesías que presencia catástrofes futuras, nada había sido fácil los últimos meses y con el lio entre los vengadores era mejor mantenerse alejado a un margen neutral de las cosas, muchas muertes habían ocurrido tras los acontecimientos.

Muchas muertes mutantes…

Y al parecer entre los inhumanos y humanos no les importaba ni un comino.

Pietro soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en la arena blanca de la playa desolada, viendo al oleaje que venía con parsimonia y la suave luz del atardecer apenas queriéndose asomar, el velocista permaneció sentado perdido de la noción del tiempo, pero eso no le preocupaba, ya que para el todo lo sentía e experimentaba en un letargo de tiempo eterno, las aguas apenas se movían, tan lentamente e hipnotizarte por la luz atravesar entre ellas, causaban un efecto calmante al mutante, rara vez visto.

Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en todo.

Peleado con su gemela en una muy incómoda situación, alejado de su equipo X forcé con Lorna, la cero comunicación ciego de Magneto que al parecer era una muestra de su resentimiento y mal herido en la peor de las circunstancias y la falta de confianza entre los vengadores, Pietro se había visto obligado a permanecer en la distancia, y si en algún momento se desatasen en el peor de los casos tenia de seguro que en cualquier momento él mismo se vería obligado en actuar.

Y lo primero que haría sería ir por su hija y mantenerla en un lugar seguro.

Ya había vivido todo aquello antes y sabia como terminaría al final, deseo para sus adentros que sus corazonadas estuvieran erróneas.

-es como si el mismo universo buscara destruirnos los unos a los otros…-

Su voz, apenas un suspiro, lo dijo para sí mismo aun fijo en el cerúleo horizonte.  
Se detuvo un momento pensando en Wanda y es su extraña epifanía fantasiosa, el velocista frunció el ceño ¿Cuándo sería el momento que se Wanda comenzara a tomar responsabilidades y dejara de culpar a los demás? ¿A dónde la llevaría? Ella todavía era emocionalmente sensible y pese a sus intentos de mostrarse como una persona independiente seguía enmascarando sus problemas, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y en una ocasión él fue el culpable de hacerla modificar la realidad de su mundo, pero ahora era diferente, debían tomar cabeza de sus actos y dejar de incriminar a la persona que siempre fue el objetos de sus penurias.

“Magneto y Magda… Django y Marya… Whizzer y Miss América… ¿acaso importa todavía quienes son nuestros padres? Al final nos forjamos a nosotros mismos”.

Aquella expresión en Wanda nunca la olvidaría.

-desear un nuevo papá no te ayudara en nada hermanita-desvió la mirada al cielo, en las estáticas nubes blancas-enfocarse en el presente es primordial y no en crear ilusiones-

Hablando con fantasmas, una bruja gitana estereotipada, un mundo fantasioso lleno de aventuras extrañas y que ni siquiera Strang había oído hablar.

Diablos, ni si quiera Billy.

-adelante, cúlpame por parecerme a él Wanda… y finge que tú no tienes su “sangre maldita” en ti-

Era momento de tomar las responsabilidades y con el futuro incierto que se avecinaba tenían que estar preparados.

-esta vez no entrare en su juego-

Tal rápido como en un parpadeo, una estela de franja de tierra se dibujo en la playa, dejando las huellas difusas de las pisadas del visitante a ese lugar.

 

.  
Nota del autor.

Advertencia de spoiler de Scarletwitch, son sus riesgo por si lo quieren tomar :) si las leíste pues eres libre de aventurarte.  
También, lo que escribo aquí es con cierto humor.

Primero que nada, no es que estuviera en contra del nuevo libro en solo de Wanda, de hecho estoy más que feliz ya que es su primera historia enfocada a ella, como en el anterior que ella compartía uno con Visión, en ese entonces su esposo. En el solo de Wanda titulada “ScarletWitch” se desarrolla en parte otra personalidad de ella y el arte en sí es fascinante (… en los primeros capítulos, solamente) maneja una mezcla de técnicas hermosas entre ellas en acuarela, y un favorita de este solo es donde se encuentra en un pueblo japonés y otro en los barrios de china, se maneja ahí bien, ya el problema es entrando del 9 pá adelante que es donde aun me cuesta tragar parte de la historia de este Retcon de Brevoort, hay algunas cosas que no tienen sentido y en más de alguna te deja confusa… y por cómo va te dejan claramente que, por muy triste que suene además de que esta es una suposición mía, es que Wanda se esté imaginando todo este asunto respecto a su nueva mamá.

¿Wanda conoció a su mamá? Si, la conoció, pero muerta, en las historia antiguas el espíritu de Magda se le presento en una ocasión y ese es un hecho irrefutable pero al parecer a Wanda se le a olvidado o hace caso nulo, pese que el espíritu de Magda le hablo, en directo, pero eso ya es cosa de cómo los escritores manejen la continuidad de Marvel (¿Por qué se complican? Están como en el caso de Mark Waid!! Ese tipo hiso un excelente trabajo sacando a Matty de su eterna miseria por el maestro Frank Miller, y luego un equipo nuevo lo destroza atrayendo otra vez al Matty depresivo loco), aunque eso sí, el SW cap 9 fue…. ¿Cómo decirlo? Me molesta el fuera de carácter de Pietro a como lo manejan, él jamás se atrevería en atacar a su hermana, el se negaría en hacer eso y con Lorna también ya que es su hermana, fue algo que te deja mal sabor de boca ¿y la reconciliación de ellos? Fue peor, muy esporádico y sin sentido, y todavía me estoy preguntando como rayos le hiso Pietro para atravesar el dicha dimensión de las brujas en la que estaban Agatha, la new mami y Wanda, y al final solo para que Natalya (supuesta nueva mamá) se matara ahí, en ese ratito, por todos los 15 cap de búsqueda de Wanda en saber quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres y que al final no revelen al puto padre, todo x el asunto, fue raro, me dejo inconforme ese final pero gracioso, si hacemos cuenta el berrinche de Wanda que exige “¡¿Quién es mi puto padre entonces?!” o se podría también en traducir como “¡díganme quien sea, Satanás o el krampus pero que no sea Erik!” fue gracioso, y por todo el asunto, aun con Natalya Maximoff revelada (y ahora desaparecida también) se niegan en revelar quién es el nuevo Daddy modelo.

Y si en caso de que no es una pantalla de ilusión creada por Wanda (cosa que dudo pero dudo mucho) entonces ruego que el padre no sea Magneto, Erik puede ser cualquier cosas menos un asesino de esposas…. Bueno, en HoM aplasto a su hijo Pietro horriblemente, si, pero es que a Bendis le gusta andar matando personajes y Erik estaba fuera de sí y con Charles muerto pero aparentemente vivo pero desaparecido fue el quiebre de Erik y que tu propio engendro cometiera la estupidez más grande y colosal de alterar la realidad como un pequeño telón de teatro titiritero con ayuda de la desequilibrada hermana con tendencias homicidas fue desbastador, se le paso la mano con Pietro, y eso es otro más en la lista del “Del porque te odio Erik” en sus hijos. Así que si, que pongan a otro infeliz como padre de los gemelos, bastardo que tuvo los huevos de matar a su esposa pos embarazada peleando una guerra titánica con el Alto Evolutivo en una búsqueda de salvar a sus bebes, siiii… ese padre quiere Wanda pos que se lo den, así de crudo está la cosa…mucho peor que con Erik.

Más limón en la herida con los gemelos Maximoff, debieron a tener a Nostradamus para que les predijera sus pinchies malas vidas a los pobres.  
“¡culpa tus desgracias a Erik!” grito un joven summers enamorado de Polaris, “¡que no te quieren! suicídate carajo!” decía la Visión con coraje luego de que Magneto le negara al androide el paso para ver a su hija Wanda… aquí fue curioso, Vision despacho feo a Wanda, su ex esposa, ella corre a refugiarse con su padre y como le da la gana llega Visión e le exige a Erik que le deje hablar con ella y luego encabronado le dice cosas feas a Erik solo porque este hace por primera vez su papel del papá “aléjate de mi hija, androide”, Vision como que fue medio pasadito de la raya ¿no?, además no todas las desgracias de los gemelos fue a causa del Lord de los Imanes, los gemelos ya venían así, mucho antes de que supiera de que tenían a Darth Vader como padre.

Pietro estaba severamente perturbado.

Wanda estaba severamente perturbada.

Django se volvió loco y los convirtió en títeres y jugaba con ellos (en la serie no, no, ahí era bueno).

y bueno, pasando de esto, es raro… en cierta manera los transcursos luego de que lanzaron el retcon de la paternidad de los gemelos, se cancelo All new X Factor (noooo! Damn youuu), sacaron a Lorna y Luna de escena y Pietro anda como errante sin que nadie sepa en donde diablos anda metido, también Magneto hacer el tema omiso de que perdió a dos hijos y nietos (Billy, Tommy y Luna) y se mantiene en silencio como si nada hubiese pasado, sin olvidar el trato frívolo de Wanda hacia él y Pietro en Axis 7 (ahí es cuando las tierras se sucumben en las tinieblas) aparentemente los gemelos Maximoff ya no son hijos de Magneto, Wanda está feliz y Pietro anda como gigoló festejando a su maneja la noticia y que también aparentemente ya no son mutantes, Wanda deja muy en claro que le lave un pito lo que le pase a los mutantes mientras que Pietro es el único que tiene la conciencia de asumir “…Ey, esto está mal, hay gente muriendo en todas partes”, este lado de tratar con el tema es extraño, si de verdad andan con la idea de un proyecto de iniciar todo, paradójicamente, de cero en los orígenes, porque no simplemente tratan la relación de esta familia cortando los lazos con los gemelos, presentan a los “verdaderos padres Maximoff” digo, ya tienen a la herencia bruja gitana y nombre hereditario de Wanda (ignorando a Pietro de una patada) y a Natalya Maximoff la toda poderosa bruja ¿dónde está el puñetero padre? Es como si se negaran a revelarlo apropósito, sí Magneto ya no es el padre porque no por fin rompen los lazos con él presentando a la figura misteriosa sí ese era el objetivo del retcon, no tiene sentido.

A lo mejor le ponen otro villano de padre (jejeje otro Erik, ni modo Wanda) o es en sí los poderes manifestados de Wanda venidos por la urgencia y necesidad desesperada de estar no emparentada con Magneto, admítanmelo, ella nunca lo quiso, Pietro y Lorna si de hecho a Lorna no le molesta y Pietro esta con la profunda admiración/miedo y te odio/amo por él.

Erik no es un santo pero no es malo, la vida lo hiso así, le endureció de por vida y no tiene ni una puñetera idea de cómo criar niños, el tipo no tuvo infancia y su primera hija tuvo un trágico destino, no es su cumpa que no sea el padre modelo que este deseando Wanda, Erik hace las cosas a su manera a cómo puede intentando protegerlos aunque para ellos tenga que ser un completo bastardo, es obvio que les quiere y les importa pero es que la realidad es que seguirá siendo un mal padre, son una familia disfuncional y desgraciadamente los tres heredaron su maniaca psique y depresión.

En parte, hablando del libro de Wanda, el arte es bueno pero la historia cuando llegan a la mitad es, niope, pero divertida si vemos ese pequeño capricho de Wanda entrar fuerte a la negación, es uno de los puntos atractivos que me gusta de ella (aunque amo más a su hermano y a la media hermana, shhh).  
Ojala revelen al nuevo padre, tal vez se pueda sacar algo de jugo con esto de la nueva historia hasta que reviertan el retcon en algún futuro.


End file.
